No Answer
by HamClover
Summary: A mysterious ham-ham comes to the Clubhouse calling for help. She has lost her friend, her home, and worst of all, her love. The Ham-Hams decide to pitch in and help, but this ends up being no easy task! Mysteries begin to unfold. All chapters up!
1. Never Again

No Answer  
  
By HamClover *kisses!*  
  
10/13/03- Gee, I haven't really been on the ball lately! I've been publishing fics and then getting writers blocks and stopping. Well, I send my apologies to those fans who wanted more of those fics. Well I think I'll stay dedicated to this one! It's probably gonna be one of my most dramatic fics. Usually, I write comedies or adventure fics, but my 2 other drama fics, Egdim and Out Of The Shadows, did pretty well. This one introduces 2 new characters, but they'll only be in this fic. And of course, like always, my precious little gerbils will be in the fic too! (I can't write a fic without them! They're my inspiration! Also, wish 'em a first b-day! Their b-day was October 5th!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Master's parents used to be nice. Now I hate them. I think Master hates them too. Ever since they took Cyan away, I've hated them. I miss Cyan. I don't know why them took him. Master was mad too. After Cyan left, things seemed to get worse. Master's parents shouted and threw stuff at each other. Master seemed scared. He'd sit in my room and talk to me. Sometimes he cried. I think he wanted to run away. I wish I could do something. But I can't. I'm a hamster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- Never Again  
  
There was a crash. A tiny albino hamster became startled and hid under some woodchips. Another crash.  
  
A shout.  
  
"Damn you! You have no right to do that to me!"  
  
A sob.  
  
"No! Shut up! You'll scare Trent!"  
  
A gasp. A cry. Then the door opened. And as quickly as it opened, it slammed shut. A little boy slid to the ground, sobbing. He turned to the hamster. "Oh Moki! Moki! Moki!" he sobbed uncontrollably. Moki, the hamster, crawled up to her cage door. The boy went up to her, his face red, eyes full of tears.  
  
"If there's anyone Trent wants to be with- IT'S ME!" A shout called from the hall.  
  
The boy seemed to ignore the shouts. "Moki. I wanna run away, and never return. No, no, I wanna die! I hate my life! You're the only person who understands me, right?" Moki rattled the cage in response.  
  
"What the hell am I s'posed to do!? He's scared!"  
  
Something crashed, breaking, in the hall.  
  
Moki started trembling as much as the boy did. The boy took the tiny hamster out of the cage, stroking her fur. "Listen Moki. We could run away. Run away together! But you can't come." Moki cocked her head to one side, as if asking, "Why not?" The boy shifted his gaze to the door. He looked back at Moki. "Dad wants to take you away too, like they did with Cyan. But Mom says I should have a pet. that's why they're fighting. They'll be coming. to, get you soon."  
  
"The rodent's gotta go! He's to into that thing!"  
  
That thing!?  
  
"NO! Let him have a friend, dammit! He's lonely!"  
  
The boy let out a long, shaky sigh. "I have to go." He pulled an old brown leather suitcase out from under his bed. He opened it- already packed and ready to go. Moki sat on his bed, nibbling a sunflower seed nervously. The boy checked the contents carefully, closed the suitcase, and turned to Moki. He picked her up. "Moki. Be good. I'm sure you'll find a good home." He set her in her cage and headed to his open window. "Moki. I'm sure we'll meet again." He crawled out the window and looked back in, Moki was puzzled. "In a better place. maybe heaven. But here. no, never again."  
  
And he was gone. 


	2. Open Window

No Answer  
  
By HamClover *Moo!*  
  
10/13/03  
I decided to write chapter 2 the same day. I hope you're getting into this! I'm currently in my last year of junior high (8th grade) and I'm taking this really cool Creative Writing class. The main reason I'm taking it is to improve on writing fics! Do you think I'm improving? ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so confused! Master left me alone. All alone. Everything seems to have no answer. I hate Master's parents even more now. They took my friends, my only friends. I still didn't get what Master meant when he said that we'll meet "in a better place" I hope I get to that "better place" soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Open Window  
  
Trent's Mom sulked into the room. Her eyes were read and puffy. Moki guessed that she had been crying.  
  
A cold breeze came from the window. Trent's Mom shivered, and then, mumbling something, shut it. She turned to Moki.  
  
"I guess, Trent isn't here right now, maybe in the shower. I better take you before he finds out..his Dad won the fight."  
  
Moki go confused by what Trent's Mom said. No! Master just left! He isn't here! Not in the shower!  
  
Trent's Mom picked up Moki's cage. "Time to go..Moki.." She murmured.  
  
When they got outside, Trent's Dad had the van in gear, ready to go. "Let's go," he snapped, obviously still mad. Moki was set in the back of the van. Panic began to over run her.  
  
Oh no! They're taking me away! I can't go! I have to meet Master in the "better place!"  
  
She began running furiously on her whiz-wheel. Trent's Dad looked back and snapped. "Stop!"  
  
One of the car windows was wide open.  
  
I know how to get outta this cage! I will if you don't let me out!  
  
No response. Moki pushed the door open, jumped up on a car seat, and gazed at the land, which was now speeding past her. Her eyes glittered. She had never gotten out of the house much, but oh, was this a beautiful sight!  
  
The car stopped at a red light.  
  
Moki pushed her way out and into the street. The light changed to green, and the van speed away, disappearing in the horizon.  
  
Moki was free!  
  
She sniffed around. Hif, hif, hif. Her ears perked up. She smelled a hamster! Moki ran in the direction of the scent. It led to a tiny park. Hif, hif, hif. She had trouble finding the hamster.  
  
Until, that is, what she was searching for, ran right into her! 


	3. Rain

No Answer  
  
By the 'lil Clover- HamClover!  
  
10/14/03 3:45 PM  
  
Hamha!! Clover here! Ugh, today wasn't the brightest of days. It has been raining all day and I don't feel very good right now! (I'll be putting down the time I began writing the fic now, FYI!) Also, lots of the words in here are supposed to be in italics, but they seem not to show up on here, so please bear with me! Other than raking leaves with a snow shovel yesterday afternoon and then getting leaves stuffed down my shirt, I'm fine!  
Tootles!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't like the feeling of not belonging, not one single bit. But, I've felt that I haven't belonged for quite a while, since Master's parents started acting strange. Master left. I escaped his parents to search for him, and of course, Cyan. I miss them all so much. I wish we were all together, happy, as a family. But that wouldn't happen.for now,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- Rain  
  
"Who are you!?" Moki insisted to the hamster she ran into.  
  
The stranger gazed into the sky, seemingly ignoring her. "My, name, changes with the wind." He spoke. Moki cocked her head to one side. "Heke? So your name's Windy? No.. wait, that's not right!" Moki responded. The stranger didn't reply. He simply strummed his red guitar. "Hey, do you know where I can find someone to help me find my friends?"  
  
"Your name?" The stranger asked. Moki blinked. "What's your name?" "It's Moki, please help me!" Moki pleaded. The stranger paused for a moment, thinking possibly?  
  
"I know of a place. A gang, their leader, Ham-N-Eggs I think? He will possibly help you on your quest." The stranger said. Moki perked up. "Oh! Really? Will you? Oh please do! Please! Take me to this.uh.Ham-N-Eggs!" Moki shouted, seeing a ray of hope.  
  
At first Moki began to doubt the stranger knew this Ham-N-Eggs, what kind of name WAS that, anyways? It must be a nickname of some sort..  
  
The stranger finally led Moki to a tiny little hole, with a tunnel inside. "W-w-where we going exactly?" Moki stuttered. The stranger led Moki to a green door. He opened it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For once in the longest time, I felt that I belonged. I was glad the stranger, or whom the Ham-Hams call Jingle, led me to them. It turns out Ham-N-Eggs is just a nickname for a fellow named Hamtaro, but he seemed to not like the nickname. I told them all my problems. They said they'd try and help It made me feel welcome.like when Cyan was with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'll try and help you." Boss said. "But it may be tough." They were all sitting at the round table, talking. "But we could try! It beats just sitting in the clubhouse all day sipping tea!" Mable, optimistic for an adventure, shouted. Celeste, her older sister, bonked Mable on the head. "Yeah, besides, it's autumn! The most beautiful season of all!" She said. Stan, who was next to Celeste, shook his maracas and said, "Not as beautiful as you!" Celeste blushed.  
  
"Tell us what your friend, Cyan, looks like, it'd really help us!" Panda exclaimed. Moki blushed slightly, thinking of him. "Well, he's um, a hamster." Moki began, face completely red. The Ham-Hams got s sweat drop. "Um, we know that." Pashmina murmured. Sandy leaned over to Moki and whispered, "Oh! I bet you have a crush on him, don't you?" Moki's face got as red as a beet. "Uhhhh." Bijou smiled. "Ignore Sandy, go on." "Well, he's a dark brown color.and he's got gray spots, here and there." Moki said.  
  
Outside, the Ham-Hams talked some more. "Okay, Moki, Penelope, Pashmina, Maxwell, Sandy, Mable, Dexter, and uhhhhh, Bijou, will go with me! And everyone else, with Boss, okay?" Hamtaro said. "Okay!"  
  
It soon began to rain. Rain. Moki despised rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on?" Trent asked his parents. It was raining outside.  
  
"One of the rats have to go!" Trent's Dad shouted, drunk. Trent's face grew pale. "W-w-w-why!?" Trent asked, shocked. "Cause.I dunno, just bring one over, NOW!"  
  
Trent burrowed his eyebrows. "No! I love Cyan and Moki! They're my only friends! You can't take them from me! NO!" Trent's Dad, for no apparent reason, became furious and smacked Trent across the face. He flew across the hall.  
  
"Damn you, boy! Sh-sh-shut up! You have no say in this!"  
  
Trent's bedroom door was wide open and Moki and Cyan, scared half to death, observed the whole thing.  
  
"Cyan, I don't like the looks of this!!" Moki cried, clinging to Cyan's side. Cyan tried to keep a straight face, to comfort Moki. "It's okay.. Everything will be okay." He comforted, with no success. Moki's albino red eyes watered with tears. She clung to Cyan harder, which made him blush slightly.  
  
"What's going on!? Please! Tell me!" Moki insisted. She nervously glanced behind her back, as if expecting the Boogie Man to attack her. Cyan sensed her anxiety and leaned on her slightly. "Don't worry Moki. I'll make sure nothing will happen to you."  
  
A shrill scream came from the hallway. It made the two hams shiver.  
  
Trent's Dad stormed into the room.  
  
"Cyan! He's come! Master's Dad! He's come to take one of us!" Moki exclaimed, now sobbing.  
  
Trent's Dad's arm reached into the cage.  
  
Cyan, in a final attempt to save his and Moki's skins, leapt forward and bit Dad's finger, hard. He let out a loud yelp.  
  
"OW! GOD DAMMIT! YOU BASTARD!" Trent's Dad swore.  
  
It was now pouring rain outside.  
  
Cyan stood his ground, in front of Moki, standing a pose that looked more like a Samurai fighting stance than a hamster defending his friend.  
  
Moki trembled as Trent's Dad finished holding his finger and swearing.  
  
His hand returned into the cage. He was going straight for Cyan.  
  
Cyan stood his ground.  
  
The hand grabbed Cyan. He squeaked slightly. Moki cried. She got up and ran towards the hand, which now was carrying Cyan away from Moki.  
  
"Cyan! Cyan! Cyan!" Moki sobbed, stopping at the foot of the cage.  
  
Cyan struggled to return to hid friend, with no prevail.  
  
"Moki!" Cyan shouted, giving up the fight. Moki stood, tears rolling down her snow-white fur.  
  
"Take care of Master! Don't give up! Moki! I lo-" Too late, he was carried out of the room. Moki never found out what he was trying to say.  
  
She stood in her cage sobbing, her tears like the rain, beating against the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moki shook her head, snapping herself out of the flashback. She had a few tears in her eyes. Mable walked up to Moki and set her paw on her shoulder. "You OK?" She asked. Moki quickly whipped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, I guess. it's just, that the rain, brings back so many. memories." Moki muttered. Mable smiled. "Okay! Well hurry up! It's your friends we're helping you look for you know!" She said, then skipped away. Moki smiled. "Mable is so perky. I wish I was still perky.but I can't.I miss Cyan.and Master..too much.."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Like it? Hope you did! Please send a review! And please go to my Hamtaro site too! o Sites contests! Thank-Q!  
  
~~~~HamClover 


	4. Stoned?

No Answer  
  
By the crazy little girl HamClover!  
  
10/16/03  
  
Hamha! I'm feeling perky today! Tee hee! I hope you're enjoying this fic! I've finally come across a plot that I (hopefully) won't get a writer's block on! Yay! Well, if you know me pretty well, you know that I'm a very humorous otaku! If I don't get my comedy, I'll start acting very, very, very, very, crazy. This chapter introduces you more to the character Cyan. Even though the genre for this fic is drama, I had to get a humorous part in some way or another! After all that suspense, all you need is a good laugh! Yep, I'm one of those girls that, other than watching the much hated Cartoon Network, loves watching Comedy Central! (Ike, Ike, Ike, Ike, he's the BEST character from South Park! IKE!!) Enjoy! (And laugh, I hope this don't end up like any of Howdy's jokes!)  
  
P.S. There's lots of jokes about famous books, but I'm not dissing any in any way! And I'm not in any ay, making fun of Jingle's pig Herbert. he's just a little bratty in this chapter.OINKY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cyan never really was a patient sort of guy. He'd get upset only after waiting for his sunflower seeds for 5 seconds! He made me laugh a lot too. Trent too! He told the most farfetched stories too! One of my favorites that he told me was the one about how pumpkin seeds can make you drunk. He said that if you ate over 13 of them, you'd start acting like a Hobo-Ham riding a uni-cycle on crack! .Yeah, like I believed that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4- Stoned..?  
  
Cyan was lost..period.  
  
"I have no 'flippin idea where I am!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted to exactly no one.  
  
He had escaped from the weirdest and most gray place ever, with his life.  
  
But Cyan wasn't concerned about his life, he simply had 2 goals- Find home and find Moki.  
  
He nervously hummed to the song "Boom Boom Dollar" (DDR fans know what I'm talking about) He walked a few ways until he spotted 2 strange looking kids hanging around a tree. "I'm gunna kill a mockingbird! Like in that book Ma loves so much!" The boy shouted ever so obnoxiously. The little, younger girl, put her hands on her hips and snapped, "NO they didn't shoot no rocking-bird!" "It's Mockingbird!" "uh, whatever, Mockingbird, that's the title, dummy!" ".I knew that!" Cyan snorted. He couldn't help but laugh at the 2 clueless kids. They didn't seem to notice that a strange hamster bearing a mow-hawk and riding an extremely plump pig was waddling right past them. Jingle.  
  
Cyan smirked slightly at the unusual sight, but proceeded to ask the "local" for directions.  
  
"Hey! Uh, mister! Could I ask you a few questions?" Cyan asked as he ran up to Herbert and Jingle.  
  
Jingle halted Herbert. "Oinky!" Herbert exclaimed. (Translation- I'm hungry! I smell to much like a pig, and this bandanna clashes!) "The wind.like a song.guides me to you.." Jingle hummed. Cyan glanced to a side. "Um. yeah. could you help me fin-" "HOGWARTS!" Jingle suddenly shouted. Cyan jumped back. ".Hogwarts.what does that have to do with me finding my way home.?" Cyan mumbled, beginning to regret running into Jingle. Jingle lifted his paw in the air. "Hogwarts, Herbert's at Hogwarts." Jingle murmured.  
  
".who's Herbert.?" Cyan asked. Jingle pointed to the pig. "Oinky!" (Translation- Give me a piece of corn you assholes!!!!)  
  
".. I see.."  
  
"Herbert's covered in Hogwarts!" Jingle shouted.  
  
Cyan scratched his head. "But Hogwarts is a fictional school! Not an insurance company!"  
  
Jingle blinked. He pointed under Herbert's ear. Warts. "Oinky! Oinky! Oinky!" (Translation- My but itches!)  
  
"See? Herbert is a pig, he's got warts, that means HOGWARTS!"  
  
"...."  
  
There was a long silence as Cyan studied the warts, finally stepping back and shouting "Gross!" "Oinky!" (Translation- f---- you all!!!!!)  
  
The conversation ended quickly.  
  
Cyan continued on his travels, pondering why the pig was oinking in such a violent manner. He took a wrong turn into an alley where a bunch of homeless hobo-hams were smoking crack riding a uni-cycle. And they were all stoned too. "Ha! So Moki thinks my stories are a bunch of old wise tales, eh? Ha! Ha!" Cyan shouted, not caring what the hobos did.  
  
The thought of Moki made him frown again. He continued walking.  
  
"Moki would have loved this town." Cyan muttered as he looked around his surroundings.  
  
He started to blush when he thought about her. Her shining (albino) eyes, her bright smile, the way he always made her laugh. "Wait, what am I thinking!? It's not like I love her." he blushed even more.  
  
Suddenly, the whole street seemed to be empty, like Cyan's heart.  
  
Cyan came to a dead halt. He sat down and started at the setting sun.  
  
"Moki." Cyan said. His words seemed to echo down the street.  
  
"I never got to tell you that-that.I love you,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! A cliffhanger! (.I think.) Well pretty please with a cherry on top send a (nice) review! No flames! They make me sad! (Why would I be flamed anyways????) *lol* =3 


	5. Sakura Evening

No Answer  
  
By HamClover  
  
10/18/03  
  
Okey Dokey, here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it! Oooohhh! Me and a bunch of my friends went to a haunted house last night! It was pretty freaky! In this one hall, a girl who looked like she came straight from The Ring was walking towards us with an axe. Then a dude wearing a hockey mask chased us with a chainsaw! He, it was funny though because I was VERY hyper when we got there, so all my friends shoved me in the front to lead while I sung Happy Birthday to the monsters! Hrm, well, that's just me, but I doubt it was any of their Birthdays! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were many things I tried to avoid. I really can't explain, but some topics I hated talking about. I was never really open talking to people about those things, even Cyan. When we were younger, I was very afraid of thunderstorms. I was whine and hide next to Cyan as the rain beat against the window. He'd call me a chicken and tell me to toughen up. I'd prove to him sooner or later that I'm not afraid!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5- Sakura Evening  
  
"I just don't see why we had to split up!" Howdy whined. "I was pointless! Like a marble! Heh, heh, get it? Pointless like a marble?" Dexter sighed. "No one is listening and I doubt anyone will, either." He said.  
  
"C'mon guys! Stop arguing! We're gonna look over here!" Pashmina said. Of course, Howdy and Dexter did what Pashmina said with no whining. Instead of splitting up, the Ham-Hams just decided to stay in one group, besides, they weren't impersonating Scooby Doo!  
  
"We hafta hurry!!" Moki persisted. "I don't wanna lose 'em!"  
  
"Don't worry Moki, we are fine, yes?" Bijou comforted. "Yeah, and besides, I bet Cyan and your owner are looking for you too, right?" Sandy added.  
  
Moki nodded "I know, but I just hate not knowing things!"  
  
"Hey we don't know everything, do we?"  
  
".I guess so,"  
  
Penelope, being the cute, curious baby ham she is, was skipping around, exploring her surroundings. Bouncing around, she tripped over a large, curiously furry, tree root.  
  
"Ookyoo?" Penelope asked herself, inspecting the odd root. Suddenly, Penelope went pale, this was no root, it was a CAT!  
  
"OOYKOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the Ham-Hams looked up from their search to see poor Penelope scrambling to get away from a large tabby cat. "Penelope!" Pashmina screamed, running to her rescue.  
  
After Penelope was safe hiding behind Pashmina, the Ham-Hams attempted to flee.  
  
Moki was frozen with fear. She shrunk into a little ball, crying to herself.  
  
"Cyan! Cyan, Cyan, Cyan, Cyan, Cyan,"  
  
"Moki! Get outta there!" Celeste shouted to the little albino ham, with no prevail. "Moki!"  
  
The cat spotted Moki and began stalking her.  
  
"Cyan, Cyan, Cyan, Cyan!"  
  
Suddenly, Moki heard someone running, very, very fast.  
  
Badda, badda, badda, badda!  
  
"W-w-what?" Moki asked herself. But she was too afraid to look up. She could hear the shouts from the Ham-Hams.  
  
Badda, badda, badda, badda!  
  
"Mrrrooowww!" The cat hissed. Moki slammed her eyes shut.  
  
A smack.  
  
A hiss.  
  
Another one.  
  
A hiss. The cat seemed mad.  
  
"Get outta here you stupid litter box licker!" Someone shouted.  
  
Moki thought she felt her heart skip a beat. She knew that voice!  
  
Suddenly oblivious to the cat, Moki sprung from her refuge and scrambled up to her hamster savior. She wrapped her arms around him. The cat fled.  
  
"CYAN!!!!!!!!" She cried. Tears began rolling down her fur like a waterfall. Everyone crawled out of their safe spots to meet Moki's hero. Cyan smiled. He had a nasty scratch on his left cheek from the cat.  
  
"Moki." he muttered, happy to see her. Moki simply sobbed some more. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Moki cried. "I missed you so much! Master too! Oh Cyan!"  
  
Cyan knelt down and hugged Moki. The Ham-Hams could swear they saw him crying.  
  
"It's okay Moki, im here,"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Suddenly, Moki's whole view slowly faded to black.  
  
"Moki? Moki? Are you okay?" Someone asked.  
  
Moki slowly opened her eyes. She was in the Ham-Ham Clubhouse again. "W-w- wuh..?" Moki mumbled. She slowly sat up. "I'm.I'm at the Clubhouse.." She scanned the room. ".I must've been a dream.."  
  
"What?" Mable asked, confused. "Cyan, he really wasn't there, right?"  
  
"Whadda ya mean? I right here!"  
  
"Cyan!" Cyan walked over to where Moki was sitting, he held a handful of sunflower seeds. Moki smiled, she felt like crying again. "I thought it was a dream, I felt that it was too good to be true." She said.  
  
Cyan set down the sunflower seeds. "I thought I'd go get some. These friends of yours were nice enough to welcome me!" Oxnard quickly grabbed a handful of sunflower seeds and shoved them in his mouth. Moki blushed as she munched on one of the sunflower seeds. "We're all lucky you were in the right place at the right time!" Maxwell said. "Yeah, it was really ironic, don't you think?" Panda added.  
  
Moki nodded happily.  
  
"Feese foofwower feeds are food!" Oxnard said.  
  
"Heke?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Feese foofwower feeds are food!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Oxnard swallowed his food.  
  
"I said, these sunflower seeds are good!"  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
That evening, Moki and Cyan sat in a tree, watching the sun set.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Moki exclaimed. Cyan nodded. "Yes, I know!"  
  
There was a quick moment of silence, then Cyan said, "You know, I thought it was really brave of you, what you did back there. If you would've ran, the cat would've gotten you for sure!"  
  
Moki smiled. "Well I'm glad about that!" She blushed.  
  
Sakura was falling from the trees, creating a dazzling site. One landed one Moki's head.  
  
Cyan smiled as he leaned forward to lift it off Moki's head. Moki became startled and leaned forward too, causing the boy and girl hams to rub cheeks.  
  
They both jerked away, blushing tremendously.  
  
The Sakura landed in between them.  
  
"Moki," Cyan began. "When Master's Dad took me away, what I was trying to tell you was-" Cyan shifted his gaze to the sun. Moki blushed. "-Was that, that, I love you!"  
  
To be continued! Please review!~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Hah! A cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!) =3 


	6. GossipP

No Answer  
  
By HamClover, itsa me!  
  
10/19/03  
  
Hey. Oh I'm really mad. I missed Saturday's episode of Rurouni Kenshin! -_- Grr!! Did they start running the episodes over again? Or was there a new episode? Could someone please fill me in! Okay, so here's chapter 6! Bye-Q!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even though we found Cyan, we were still having a hard time finding Master. Humans can be so hard to find! Lot's of the Ham-Ham's owners are around the same age as Master, so maybe their owners will give us a bit of info.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6- Gossip-p  
  
"Laura! Laura!" Kana whispered from across the classroom. Laura snapped out of her daydream about Travis and looked up. "Huh?" She asked  
  
"Don't fall asleep! I gotta tell you something at lunch!"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
At lunch, Laura and all her friends, Kana, Kylie, June, and Kari, sat at a lunch table talking.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear about that Trent guy?" Kana asked, leaning into the table. Everyone else leaned forward.  
  
"Yeah! I heard that! Didn't he run away from his home?" Kylie eagerly asked.  
  
"Yeah that's what I heard."  
  
"I heard he had 2 hamsters, but his Dad took 1 of them away." June added.  
  
"Oh that's so cruel! No wonder he wanted to run away!" Laura gasped.  
  
"But that's only the start of it! I heard he was riding his bike and he got in the middle of a nasty car crash and now he's in critical condition at the hospital!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"That's so sad!"  
  
"Poor guy!"  
  
Kana sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I know, but the worst part is that his parents really don't care. They're drunk practically 24/7 and they'd abuse Trent and his hamsters." She said.  
  
"Oh that makes me so mad!" Kari shouted, who joined in the gossip after grabbing her bento (it's Japanese for lunchbox) from her locker.  
  
"Maybe we should go visit him at the hospital? I'd think it make him feel better, besides, he's in the same class as us." Laura suggested.  
  
"I don't know, I mean he's familiar with us, but he's gone through a lot lately. Maybe we shouldn't bug him." Kana added.  
  
"I wonder if his parents are worried.I wonder if they'll get arrested!" Kari blurted.  
  
The girls kept on throwing out suggestions, questions, and comments until lunch was over. "I'm glad my dad wouldn't get rid of Hamtaro!" Laura exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'd go mad if my parents took my Pashmina!" Said June.  
  
"Oh I don't want to even imagine my poor Penelope all alone!" Kylie cried.  
  
"If someone tried to take Mable and Celeste, I'd kick him right where it counts!" Kari shouted, raising her fist.  
  
The girls stopped and gave Kari a weird look.  
  
"Uh, what if it's a girl?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Uh." Kari put her fist down. "Then I'd make her break a nail!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moki sat all curled up in the tree later that afternoon, where Cyan had said he loved her last night. She could still hear his words echoing in her head. She blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I love you!" Cyan had said.  
  
Moki at first didn't know how to react. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you too!" She sobbed.  
  
She saw Cyan blush.  
  
They hugged, Cyan held Moki close.  
  
"..are-are, we ever going to find, Master?" Moki muttered, still clinging to Cyan.  
  
"I don't know," Cyan said. "I don't know, but let's be happy we're together, and safe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moki snapped out of her flashback and directed her attention to the falling Sakura. "So pretty." She said to herself. It reminded her that Cyan had kissed her, before he left to search for her owner. "He'll be back though, Cyan promised."  
  
"Moki!" Someone shouted from at the bottom of the tree. Moki looked over and saw Hamtaro, Pashmina, and Mable.  
  
"What is it?" Moki asked.  
  
"Our owners had a bunch of juicy info about your owner!" Mable shouted, cupping her paws.  
  
Moki's ears perked up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Come down and we'll tell you. But it's sorta.bad news.."  
  
"You're not lying?" Moki asked after they told her the news.  
  
Pashmina nodded. "Yeah, June said he's in pretty bad condition at a hospital. His parents only came to visit him once." She said.  
  
"Maybe you and Cyan could go visit him. I know it would make him really, really happy!" Mable added.  
  
"But we don't know where the hospital is!" Moki whined.  
  
"Sandy's owner Hillary does her gymnastics at a gym that's really close to the hospital! At least, that's what Stan said. Maybe they could lead us there!" Hamtaro said.  
  
Moki smiled. "Okay, we could try tomorrow! Oh I can't wait to tell Cyan!"  
  
A few hours later, when Cyan returned (with no success finding Trent), Moki told him the bad news.  
  
"Cyan! You're back!" Moki squealed, happy to see him. She ran up to him.  
  
"Schmubby-Wubby"  
  
"Cyan, I have some news, some bad news."  
  
As Moki told Cyan the news, no one noticed Oxnard and Penelope running madly up to the group.  
  
"Oxy? Why you running so fast? I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast!" Boss asked.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope exclaimed.  
  
"Huff, huff, huff, Moki, Cyan, your owner, he- he-he-"  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"HE'S DYING!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! I must be evil! Leaving you on yet another cliffhanger! Now I will laugh like an evil maniac!! MUUUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 


	7. Dream Come True?

No Answer  
  
By Hamu-Kuro-Chan (Translation: HamClover!)  
  
10/21/03  
  
Hamha! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Y'know, I was reading some reviews for some of my old fics, like Out Of The Shadows (If you love this fic, I really urge you to read that one!), and I couldn't help but smile at the reviews! I didn't realize how humble I am! I said that the fic was a hit because I had about 11 good reviews. Ha, I cracked up cause I simply write my fics out of pure enjoyment and my love for this show. Then I started thinking that I'm practically humble about everything! I'll bring a piece of art I drew that I think is OK to school and everyone will be drooling over it as if it's Mona Lisa or something! And then my Creative Writing teacher loves my work and I think he thinks I have a good knack at characterization. I guess all you really need to write a decent fic is a love for the thing you're writing! So uh.. love on! Oh, that's sounds weird.. Oh yeah! I forgot! Did'ja guys read the TV guide article bout the best Halloween movies and specials? I did! The Hamtaro Halloween special's in it! (Right now, as I write this, it's 7:54, the new ep premieres at 8:00! Yay!) The only thing that made me mad is that they said "Timid tots will be safe with this one!" Oh that really pisses me off! Lot's of companies that advertise Hamtaro products simply don't know that the majority of Hamtaro fans are over the age of 10! Really, the only things that realize that there's older fans of this show is Newtype USA, Anime Insider, and Burger King! What do you think? WAIIII! THE NEW EP'S STARTING!!! C-YA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought I felt my heart stop when I heard Oxnard tell me that news. I was very surprised, I don't like surprises! I hoped this was a dream, just a bad nightmare, I wanted all of this to just erase. I wish tings were normal again. Just me, Cyan, and Master, living peacefully and happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7- Dream come true?  
  
Moki was speechless. Was this true!? No, this was too much now. This all seemed to be one big dream, but it wasn't.  
  
There was a long, eerie silence after Oxnard's message. He simply stood there panting. "I'm sorry," He muttered, breaking the silence.  
  
"It's okay, we better see him, but how'd you find this out?"  
  
"Kana,"  
  
"..."  
  
Cyan broke the silence this time. "Well!? What the hell are we gonna do!? Just sit here and mope!? Where's Sandy and Stan!?"  
  
"We're right here."  
  
"Well let's get going then! Master needs us!"  
  
Sandy and Stan ked the ham-hams to the hospital. They walked quickly, but silently. Cyan and Moki hung in the back. Moki's already white face seemed even paler with fright, she just couldn't stand seeing her owner suffer anymore.  
  
"We're almost there." Sandy said solemnly, with no enthusiasm what so ever.  
  
"Okay." Cyan responded. Everyone had their heads low.  
  
After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived to the hospital. The ham- hams hesitated to enter.  
  
"You should go see your owner yourselves. we don't know him. we'll wait out here.." Panda assured. The others nodded. Without responding, Cyan and Moki entered the hospital through the sliding door.  
  
"It smells, hif, hif, clean." Moki said, whiffing in the air. Cyan took a hif and nodded. "Yeah, but let's concentrate more on finding Master than our surroundings, OK?" Cyan said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
It took Moki and Cyan forever, but they finally found Trent's room. He didn't look very well. He was on an IV and there was a lonely, rhythmic beep in the room from it.  
  
"..Master!?" Moki squeaked. She could barely recognize him. He was covered in blood and bandages, he looked more like a mummy than an innocent boy. And he smelled like the hospital too.  
  
"That's him.he' asleep though," Cyan added. Moki thought she felt herself cry. She pointed to an empty shelf above his bed. "Look, no one has given him flowers, not even his parents." The shelf was empty and lonely, the only things placed upon it was a boring white towel and a glass of water.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Cyan said. He hopped down from Trent's nightstand and returned holding a wilting flower. "I found this and thought he'd like it.even if he is asleep." He said. Moki smiled. "I think he'll love it.but do you think he should see us?" She asked. Cyan shook his head. "No, sorry, I don't think that'd be a good idea, but I think he'll figure out who left the flowers."  
  
"I sure do hope he does."  
  
Cyan placed the flower in the glass of water and stepped back to inspect it. "I think it looks great." Moki said. Cyan nodded in agreement, then shifted his attention over to Trent. "I hope he gets better, but I'm pretty doubtful that that's going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean!?" Moki squeaked, beginning to cry. "Look at him. He doesn't look very good. I don't mean to be a pessimist, but I think Master's gonna, gonna, gonna die." "No! I wont let that happen! It can't! Not to us! No!" Moki shouted, now sobbing.  
  
Cyan came over and put his paw around Moki's shoulder. "It's okay. If anything happens, let's be thankful that at least we're safe and happy." He said. Moki sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?" "Yeah, I think that's what Master would've wanted, for us to be happy." Moki and Cyan both stared at each other for a moment, then they hugged, both crying.  
  
The beeping noise that was once keeping a steady beat was now one long, high pitched noise. *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp!*  
  
"Oh no!" Moki exclaimed. "What's that mean!?"  
  
Cyan stood up and grabbed Moki's paw. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good! Hurry! Some nurses are coming! Hide!" He shouted. They hid behind the towel.  
  
Three nurses rushed in and began doing things to Trent Moki and Cyan couldn't make out. "Master! No! Master! He cant leave us! No!" Moki sobbed. Cyan held back from rushing to her owner's side. After putting up a good fight, she fell to the ground, sobbing, her paws covering her face. "No! No, no, no! It's all a bad dream! A very, very bad dream! No! It can't be real! Master!"  
  
All of the sudden, Moki awoke in her cage, at home! She sat up and stared at her surrounding, bewildered. "W-wh-what!?" She asked herself, studying the room. She blinked.  
  
It was so real. Everything was normal. The strangest part was that Trent was in his bed sleeping and Cyan and asleep in the woodchips right next to her!  
  
"Maybe, maybe this really WAS a dream. A nightmare. But, the ham-hams, they seemed so real, and the hospital, and the Sakura, meeting Cyan, Master." Moki gasped. She turned to Cyan and shook him awake.  
  
"Wuh? Moki." He muttered, stretching. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oowah, I had the strangest dream that I was taken away and Master was dying and-"  
  
"You had that dream too!?" Moki squealed.  
  
"Yeah.It was so real,"  
  
"I had something just like that.Master got in an accident and was dying."  
  
"Strange.."  
  
"But.what if.it wasn't.a...dream." Moki stuttered. Cyan and Moki slowly turned to Trent's resting body. He hadn't moved.  
  
"But...this..can't..be...true!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HA! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry this took so long to get on the site, but I've been pretty sick for a few days and I haven't gotten a chance to go on the computer. Is Trent alive or dead? Did Cyan and Moki really only dream!? And are the ham-hams simply a figment the their imagination!? Find out! Please review!  
  
=3  
  
~love HamClover 


	8. Undercover

No Answer  
  
By The Crazy Clover! (Uh, that's HamClover)  
  
10/24/03  
  
Hi! Ugh, I'm home sick from school a.k.a. torture today, so I thought I'd type the 8th chapter today. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick and hurt my shoulder really bad. How did I hurt my shoulder you ask? Ha, well I am a big klutz and have a tendency to get myself into big messes. A few days ago I was home alone after school watching my Hamtaro DVD in the den. (Which is the same place my computer is.) I was very hyper, as usual, so I jumped up from sitting in my bean bag chair and started to run into my parent's room. But for some really, really, really strange reason, as I was running, my foot got caught on the handle of a wicker basket that was sitting next to the stairs! I tripped over the basket, did a roll, and SMACK! I hit my shoulder on the corner of my parent's bedroom's doorway! Ouchici! It hurt! I have a huge bruise on my left shoulder, it hurts whenever I have to use it, but thank God I'm right handed! Oh yes, did anyone watch the Halloween ep on Tuesday? It was cool! I was a little upset that Stan, Sandy, and Maxwell weren't in it though, I thought they'd look cool in costume! So I thought up my own costumes for them. Stan would be a mummy, Sandy would be a vampire, and Maxwell would be a wizard. There! Happy Halloween!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Master seemed, dead, just lying there. But.why would he be just lying there.? Weren't we just at the hospital. Cyan thought it was all one bad dream, that the Ham-Ham gang was simply a bunch of characters that our minds made up. I didn't believe what Cyan said.it was too real..the whole thing..was too real..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8- Undercover  
  
"Cyan!?" Moki whispered. "This doesn't look good."  
  
Trent lay motionless in his bed. "Where's Master's parents.shouldn't they be tending to his wounds?"  
  
Cyan shook his head. "Naw, they're probably out at a bar getting drunk. I bet you anything that they hired a lawyer and sued the person driving the car to get more money." He said, upset.  
  
"That's a load up bull!" Moki shouted, beginning to lose her cool. "No one deserves such treatment like that! Even bugs! I hate Master's parents! They need to go to he-"  
  
"Moki!" Cyan snapped, interrupting her rants. "Shush!" He gestured his paw to the hallway. "Look who's coming."  
  
Trent's Mom and Dad entered the room, followed by a doctor. His parents seemed to not be the least bit worried. Their expressions made Cyan and Moki furious.  
  
The doctor leaned over Trent's bed and adjusted his glasses. "Hm, yes, well, he's barely alive," He said. Cyan and Moki let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"But, I'm not sure he'll make it, he's been through a lot of trauma. Not only from the car crash, but during his everyday life too. Do you know of anything bad that had happened to him before he ran away?"  
  
His parents began to fake cry. "No, he was a happy, healthy boy." His Dad sniffed, pretending to blow his nose with a tissue. The doctor glanced over to the two hamsters.  
  
"What about these little guys?" He asked. Trent's parents grew pale and they looked at each other. "Uhhh, those things!? Oh they were only Trent's little "friends" He liked them, I guess." Trent's Mom answered.  
  
Moki and Cyan stared cluelessly as the doctor inspected their cage. Both ham-hams had scars from Trent's parents hurting them.  
  
"Well, how did these nasty scratches get here? If a boy loves his hamsters so, why would he let them get hurt?"  
  
"Uhhhhh..our cat got them.?"  
  
"You don't have a cat.I checked."  
  
".you checked!?"  
  
The doctor got up and walked over to Trent's panicking parents. "I know what you did." The doctor sneered. Suddenly, he pulled a police badge out of his pocket.  
  
"I am an undercover detective! You're under arrest for the abuse of children and animals!"  
  
Trent's parents gasped. "But, we didn't do an-" "You have a right to remain silent!"  
  
Suddenly, five more officers ran into the room (guns in tow) and put handcuffs on Trent's parents. "You know what you did was wrong. I've been watching you the whole time. I was the man who "sold" you those illegal drugs, I was the bartender you told al your secrets to when you were drunk, and I was one of the nurses at the hospital." The "doctor" said.  
  
"Damn!" Trent's Dad shouted. One of the police officers kicked his shin to shut him up.  
  
The detective turned to Cyan and Moki. He smiled. "You little guys were at the hospital seeing your owner, weren't you?" He asked.  
  
Cyan and Moki blinked. How'd he know? Well, they simply ran up to the cage door, since they couldn't speak the human language.  
  
The detective gestured his hand. Some real nurses came in to tend to Trent, while Laura, Kana, Kylie, June, and Kari walked in.  
  
"These little girls own hamsters too. They heard about how you guys were being treated and told the police. If they didn't do that, I wouldn't have gone undercover and who knows what would've happened then!"  
  
The girls waved to the hamsters. "Oh! So cute!" Laura squealed.  
  
Cyan and Moki smiled. They had helped their friend without even realizng it!  
  
"We're not sure if your owner is going to survive, so just in case that does, sadly happen, these girls will be in charge of finding you a new home." The detective said.  
  
He turned to the girls and said, "I owned a hamster when I was young too, so I just couldn't turn down a case to help fellow animals lovers!" With that, the detective, and the police officers led Trent's parents out of the room. A few minutes later, the girls left. Now, only the nurses remained, tending to Trent.  
  
"I'm so happy Master's parents got what they deserved." Moki said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but we still need to worry about Master." Cyan muttered, turning his attention to Trent. "Let's just hope everything turns out right."  
  
We seem so apart,  
But do not fret  
  
I am here  
  
Right by your side  
  
To be your shadow,  
  
Your guardian angel,  
  
Your friend,  
  
You and me,  
  
Forever,  
  
And,  
  
Always  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like the poem? I wrote it! It's called Forever and Always. Will Trent die? Who knows! Please review!  
Tootles,  
  
HamClover ^__^ 


	9. Park Bench

No Answer  
  
By HamClover  
  
11/8/03  
  
Hamha! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long! I've been real busy, on and off the computer. Since the release of the new My Little Pony line, it rekindled my love for the show. It was my absolute favorite when I was little and when I found out the old My Little Pony toys are hot collectibles nowadays, I dug 'em all outta my closet and set them up on my shelf! So I've been at this really great site called Dream Valley that can identify practically EVERY single My Little Pony made! (and that's a ton!) That's on the computer, though. I'm having trouble offline too. A friend and I had been fighting for some time and I really couldn't stand it. I'm fine though. I'm (luckily) one of those people who can bounce back from the worst things possible and go on living life. I guess that's good.okay, enjoy the final chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yesterday I found out that your family and friends are your most prized possessions in life. And that you should never ever take life for granted. I am now thankful for all my friends and family. The Ham-Hams, Cyan, and most of all.Trent,  
  
Thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9- Park Bench  
  
A boy sat on a bench in the park. It was a sunny day. He had 2 hamsters next to him.  
  
Moki nibbled a sunflower seeds happily next to Cyan, who was gazing out towards the horizon. Moki notices him daydreaming and chucks a sunflower seeds shell at him.  
  
Having his attention now turned towards Moki, Cyan gives her a playful smirk and picks up the shell. Without hesitation, he throws it at Moki, but Moki dodges it with ease.  
  
"Ha! Missed me!" Moki squealed. Cyan snorted, then turned towards the boy, who was watching them with a beaming face. Cyan turned back to Moki, who also had a content expression on her face.  
  
"Master is well," She began. "He's happy. We're happy. That's all that matters."  
  
Cyan nodded and turned back towards the horizon. She was right. But then again, he was still perplexed about some things. He turned back up to the boy, who was now jotting something down in a journal. He was actually sketching.  
  
"Master likes to draw and write poetry." Moki stated. "I never knew he had so many hobbies."  
  
She crawled up the boy's sleeve and peered down at his work. "He's sketching the sunset and writing a poem," Moki whispered.  
  
Cyan rubbed his eyes and sat down. What a week he had! One day, he was taken from his family, the next, he meets up with a weird hamster and his acne covered pig, and the next, he's in love with his best friend! But Cyan liked living life unexpectedly.  
  
Moki leapt to Cyan's side and sat next to him.  
  
"Master writes very nice poems." Moki said. She laid her head on Cyan's shoulders, yawning.  
  
"Really? Do you know one?" Cyan asked.  
  
"Yes. It's my favorite."  
  
"Tell me please."  
  
"Okay, it's called A Better Place.  
  
Never give up on your hopes  
  
Your angels are there for you  
  
And like a shadow,  
  
They will follow and guide you  
  
When secrets are lost in your eyes  
  
Let the Sakura protect you  
  
Hang on  
  
Believe in yourself  
  
Because there will always be a better place"  
  
Cyan smiled. "That's so beautiful"  
  
"I know. I like it. I find a meaning in it. I think Master does too."  
  
Suddenly, hundreds of questions ran through Cyan's head. But he didn't worry about them now. Not everything will be answered.  
  
The End  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please send a review! And, until next time..  
  
Tootles!  
  
Love HamClover 


End file.
